A sled test may be performed prior to a real car crash test for improving crash performance and data collection of vehicles, as well as optimization of dummy behavior characteristics of restraint devices (e.g., a seat belt, a seat, an airbag, etc.).
The sled test may be performed after a buck is installed in sled equipment. The buck may be a structure having only an occupant compartment remaining as other parts are removed from a body in white (BIW). Here, various components fitting a corresponding vehicle are installed in the buck in order to replicate a real car environment.
In order to perform a sled test, a BIW for producing a buck is generally required, but an advanced engineered car does not yet have a BIW, so there is no buck. Thus, in many cases, a sled test cannot be performed and an advanced engineered car may rely on an interpretation, or estimation, or a sled test is omitted in an advanced engineering stage.
Also, even in a case of a car with a frame, a degree of replication of various parts installed in the buck may not be so high that optimization of restraint devices and passenger behavior characteristics based on a sled test are effectively analyzed.
In addition, when a small overlap test is performed, a behavior of yawing and projection of a column may cause a behavior replication of a dummy to be lowered.